


Kageyama is Tall, Kageyama is Kinky

by Sassqueensparklebitch



Series: Hinata is Cute Hinata is Smol [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward situations, Bad summary is bad, Body Worship, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Dadchi the punisher, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Gay Sex, Groping, Hinababy, I misspell all the names intentionally, Internet porn, Jealous Kageyama, KaGAYama, Kageyama is a dork, Kageyama is super kinks yo, Kageyama needs to have more shame, M/M, No regerts, Porn, Pure baby crows, Rimming, Shenanigans, Sugamama to the rescue, Tsukkisaltma, Ukai is a professional, Yamaguchi is a thirsty freckle and I love him, awkward turtling, fluffy orange birb hair, i need to have more shame, kinks for days, people kissing hinata's hair is my fave thing, poor fainthearted asahi, sex ed, sinning, them nip nops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassqueensparklebitch/pseuds/Sassqueensparklebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would think that after they started dating things would get better but Kags is obsessed so nothing changed, if anything it got worse. When they got went back to school the following Monday you would think Kageyama had duct-taped Hinata to his side... Daichi is going to strangle the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kageyama is Tall, Kageyama is Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again the characters ran away with the story and I should be ashamed of myself. Join me in this weird and awkward sin.

You would think that after they started dating things would get better but Kags is obsessed so nothing changed, if anything it got worse. When they got went back to school the following Monday you would think Kageyama had duct-taped Hinata to his side. They had been very close before don’t get me wrong but this was on another level.   
They still raced into the gym but instead of arguing about wins and losses Kageyama just hugged the living daylights out of him. Well that wasn’t too bad but when they successfully made one of their freak quicks during practice instead of the usual celebratory protocols he came up to Hinata as if he was going to pummel him to the ground. Asahi feared for his kohai’s life and Tanaka bravely put himself in front of Hinata as a human shield. Tobio merely sidestepped around Ryuu and made out with Hinata.  
Asahi fainted. Ryuu’s face went scarlet as he backed away slowly until he got his bald head tangled in the net. Nishinoya’s jaw dropped but he proceeded to smile eyes glinting with innumerable questions he was ready to ask. Ultimately though he was happy for his kohais. Chikara as usual was unamused; nothing new for the duo he thought always disrupting practice. Yamaguchi blushed, looking longingly at Tsukisaltma. Tsukki sneered knowing his assumptions had been correct all along, how dare they assault everyone with their king and queen act he thought. Suga was a bit unsurprised by the fact they were together but shocked Kageyama would kiss Hinata so publicly, being that he was such an awkward crow. But he was more so concerned looking to his left at Daichii who had went to take a drink out of his water bottle. It’s safe to say Dadchi’s bottle was now empty, crushed and discarded by a very pissed papa bear. Water dripping down his face Daichii never looked more fearsome glaring at Kageyama, now done with his ministrations. Sugamama did his best to abate his wrath but that did nothing to eliminate his fear that Kageyama would corrupt his littlest most purest crowbaby.   
“Alright, that’s enough distractions for today. Noya take Asahi to the infirmary so he can rest. Chikara untangle Tanaka from the net. We’ll be doing paired practices. Tsukishima you’re with Yamaguchi. Hinata you’re with Suga. And Kageyama you’re with me.” Dadchi said authoritatively.   
Unaware of the events that have transpired Shimizu and Yachi returned to the gym slightly flushed from their own makeout session behind the equipment shed.   
Kageyama was weighing whether or not it would be worth it to try to squish Daichi’s head in his hand. He decided against it, emboldened by his stubbornness and defiance of their separation, and proceeded to languidly grope Hinata’s ass while having direct contact with their father. Hinata, understandably, was mortified by Kageyama’s actions and tried to back away hands pushing at his setter’s chest. Unfortunately, Kageyama held him I a firm grip, strong arms holding him in place. Once done making his statement he let him go only to see the beginning of tears pooling in Hinata’s big doe eyes. Emotionally he was torn; perfectly self-satisfied that he had made his statement but guilty that he had hurt his partner, his love. He quickly drew Shou into a hug and kissed the top of his hair and apologized. Hinata the ever forgiving sunshine of his life said “Okay, but you are not allowed to touch me the rest of the day unless I let you.” “The whole day! Hinata that’s too much.” He replied attempting to plead for leniency with his eyes but only managing to look constipated. Hinata said “Take it or leave it Tobio, I could have said week.” Kageyama pouted and said “Fine, dumbass.”  
This whole exchange went on ignoring the giant elephant in the room which was not only Daichi’s eyes filled with fire and brimstone but Ukai who had only caught the unprecedented groping. He just had a lovely chat with Takeda sensei about training camp and going out to dinner later but all those things were long forgotten.   
“Kageyama! What the hell were you doing to Hinata?”  
Kageyama is scared shitless, as he should be. The rest of the team sits there wide eyed perplexed by the recent events that had just unfolded before them. Kageyama, the poor baby crow, was just standing there speechless. Lacking a suitable explanation for his own defense, he didn’t have one. Meanwhile, Dadchii the volcano now done bubbling and brewing in his own anger interjected the inaudible mumblings Kags began to give and stated “He obviously was molesting him! He has no sense of shame or decency to be doing that in front of the whole team! Against Hinata’s own wishes no less! He needs to be punished! He should be suspended from club activities for a week, no forever!”   
Hinata became distraught by this statement knowing that suspending Kageyama would not only crush Kags but him as well he stepped forward blocking Kageyama with his body and said “Nooo! Please, Daichi don’t do that! He’s my setter and my boyfriend! I know he got carried away but he apologized and said he won’t do it again. If Kageyama can’t play neither can I… I’m no good without him so it’ll be like you’re punishing me too. Besides I don’t know if I can play without him…I want to play with Kageyama.” This whole speech got progressively softer and lower as did Hinababy’s spirit. By the end he was crying and that’s when Dadchi knew he had lost this one.  
Daichi was about to reach out to his baby crow to apologize but MamaSuga beat him to it. Suga swept Sho into his arms hugging the poor teary boy. With Sho’s head resting on his shoulder Suga made direct eye contact with Daichi. “No one is being suspended from club activities, Shouyou. It’s okay. It’s fine.” Punctuating this with a kiss atop Hinata’s firey strands “We’re just surprised y’know. We didn’t know you two were dating.” Slowly whisking Hinata to the side of the court and sitting, hugging his warbling and hiccupping baby crow he had hoisted into his lap.   
Seizing authority once more Ukai yelled “Okay, everyone heard Daichi! To your partnered excercises. Kageyama you’re doing 50 suicides and when you are done come talk to me. Daichi, a word?”  
No, mention was given to Hinata and Suga who was left to console the poor first year, now petting his soft fluffy hair to reassure him.   
Daichi was a good captain. A reliable captain. The backbone of the team. But it was safe to say he had overreacted and so Ukai made a point of telling him so. He even discussed with him which punishment Kageyama would be given. Once done with their talk Daichi joined Chikara and Ryuu instructing them to practice receives and serving the balls to them.  
Shortly after a red and sweaty Tobes came back to talk with Ukai. He was informed that he was suspended for the week but he was at peace with it because he would be allowed to return. Hinata happened to fall asleep in his mama’s arms but he gave Tobio a knowing stare and he knew this ordeal was not over.   
At the end of practice Ukai made the announcement: “I want you all to know that we take molestation seriously, wanted or unwanted, this is a volleyball team and it will be treated with the appropriate attention and respect. That is why after discussing things with your captain I have agreed that Kageyama will be suspended for the week. He will be given a two-day course with Takeda-sensei during club times about personal boundaries, and behavior. He will finish this off with individual strength training for the rest of the week. Clean up and I’ll see you all tomorrow. You are dismissed.” Ukai had never felt so official in his life. But this was a serious matter dammit these stinking kids keep him on his toes. He tacked on Kageyama’s last punishment as an afterthought spurred on due to the fact that the Hinata kid was truly adorable and that if Kageyama were to stand a chance he needed to be able to protect his boyfriend from lecherous pervs seeking to steal him away.   
The following day was no better. Peeved he wouldn’t get to spend any more time with Shouyou for practice Kags became even more clingy. Hinata was not allowed to sit in chairs when they were together. Kags made sure to sit Hinata’s plump ass directly over his dick. He didn’t care that during lunch the constantly shifting Hinata in his lap made him the hardest he’s ever been but he had to make up for the loss of quality time. By the end of the day Kageyama was not in the mood for his one on one class with Takeda-sensei he was in desperate need for a one-on-one from his hand. Still he followed through with it for volleyball although the several bribing kisses he received from Shouyou definitely helped.   
After the awkward class session was over he even got to walk home with Hinata. Uninterested with merely holding hands Kageyama insisted with hugging Hinata from behind and walking home that way. Shouyou indulged him though, appreciating the warmth.   
Day 2 of classes with Takeda was not the business for our lil Tobes. While the first day was more about etiquette and propriety in a relationship i.e. respecting your partner’s boundaries with PDA and things of a sexual nature, this session was a straight up a three hour long how-to about gay sex with a spiel about consent for good measure. Complete with prizes. That’s right not only was it an awkward topic with a timid teacher, this course came with condoms and lube my friends. Tobes guesses that Takeda-sensei has resolved himself to the idea that he may not be able to convince them to wait to have sex, no doubt informed of Kageyama’s salacious nature, he wanted to make sure they were at least safe about it.  
Ukai definitely owed Takeda a good blow job after this, maybe ten.   
You would think that it may have been a deterrent for Tobes to maybe have some self-control but no the topic piqued his interest. Now that he knew the logistics of how to have sex with Hinata he wanted tips on how to make it good for both of them. So once he got home he googled porn. After a couple how-to’s on rimming and detailed accounts he started googling gay sex with redheads. Kag’s dick was a persistent one so he had to rub one out or three. Still none of the actors were as adorable or as hot as his Hinata.   
By the time Friday rolled around no amount of strength training could tire Kageyama enough to stop thinking about having sex with Hinata, in fact the whole ordeal was like strength training for his dick. He had a couple of evenings of marathon masturbation sessions with his porn blazing on full volume imagining that Hinata was riding his dick, courtesy of his parent’s absence. He was grateful he asked Hinata to stay with him this weekend, having hopes that his greatest fantasies would play out.  
After practice they walk to his house, blissfully devoid of parental figures, and go straight to his room which has never been cleaner. He has always been well organized but he took the extra step of changing his bedding, vaccuming, buying new pillows, spraying the room with fragrance, and even adding a plug in air freshener in the scent of cherry blossoms. He even stocked his room with water and snacks for afterward.  
Understandably, after the week he’s had he talks to Hinata and asks him if he wants to sleep with him. Of course the adorable sunshine of his life is skeptical at first but he comes around. He trusts Tobio and they love each other, that’s all he needs.   
So that’s how Hinata ends up naked and sprawled on the bed Tobio who is equally as dressed fears he may have an aneurism. Still Kageyama hops onto the bed settling between Hinata’s spread legs. Thhe view from above is dazzling. Hinata’s eyes are sparkling as ever full of warmth and love, his cheeks are dusted a shy rosy color, lips a plump pink, his nipples a similar shade stand erect begging for attention, and thankfully for Kageyama his dick also stands to attention. Hinata’s neck and collar bones already littered with love-bites from their scintillating makeout just minutes prior.   
Kageyama dives in. He kisses Hinata’s lips, licks down his jaw and neck while clutching his thin waist. Ultimately ending at his left nipple giving it an experimental swipe. The resulting moan he receives is equal parts cute as it is enticing, spurring Kageyama to nibble on the bud and raise his right hand to pinch and roll its twin.   
Little soft pants, breathy trills of his name have Kageyama enjoying this all the more. He quite enjoys suckling on his love’s reddening nipples the right one perking and puffing up in his mouth. Reluctantly he makes his way down making a note to play with Hinata’s nipples whenever he gets the chance.   
Hinata’s lower half is just as beautiful as his top, his muscled thighs a soft creamy white speckles with errant freckles from exposure to sunlight. Kageyama is glad to see that Hinata’s cock is proportional to the rest of him if not a little longer than expected. Kageyama takes the shaft in hand and rubs the head with his thumb spreading the precum that has collected there. He notices a light thatch of orange hair at the base of his dick but otherwise the rest of Hinata is completely hairless. Kageyama starts stripping Hinata’s cock with his hand and takes hinata’s smooth balls in his mouth, rolling and tasting them.   
“Tobio,” Hinata whimpers as he fucks into kageyama’s left hand.   
The word goes straight to Kageyama’s angry dick which has been leaking precum steadily this entire time. He releases Hinata’s balls and licks over his taint. He also takes himself into his right hand and starts pumping eager to ease some of the pressure. He releases hinatas dick and uses his left hand to spread Hinata’s luscious ass cheeks revealing his small pink virgin asshole. He rubs his thumb over it feeling it twitch at the foreign pressure then licks a broad stripe across it.   
“Nnngh ah, Tobio!” Hinata all but yells. Kageyama continues his prodding swirling his tongue around Hinata’s ring. An action that causes Hinata to arch into it unknowingly seeking more pressure. Kageyama takes this reaction and pulls the little hole open with his tongue wretching his tongue inside. Hinata hears nothing but slurping and squelching and involuntarily twitches his walls at the velvet tongue caressing them. Kageyama retracts his tongue and quick to lick a soothing swipe over the little bud that is now clenching around nothing. He then tries to suckle on the puffy rim causing Hinata to arch and cum all over his chest.   
It is breathtaking.   
Hinata’s cum arches over his soft tummy in swirls then inches up to his chest. Cum dripps of the side of one of his nipples and covers the other Kageyama wants to taste that too. So he does. While pumping his turgid length he licks over Hinata’s tummy, licks over creamed nipples and back down again. The flavor is not that bad and he finds that if it were ever spread out before him again he would happily lap it up. A heat poold in his own gut as his release is coming shortly he kneels over Hinata and cums on his spit slicked tummy.   
Consumed by the afterglow Kageyama rested his head on a soft thigh and Hinata massaged his scalp with his small hands. Kageyama looked up at the lovely sight of his little boyfriend smiling down at him and utterly debauched. Of course you can’t keep a good Tobes down for long and so little Tobes was back with a vengeance, not five minutes after orgasming. Kageyama idly played with the cum on Hinata’s tummy which rose and fell with his breathing. He returned to his prior position between Hinata’s legs and kissed his cheeks.   
“I’m going to open you up now, love.” He said lowering his cum covered digits to Hinata’s hole. They had both agreed that since it was their first time that they wouldn’t be using a condom. He wanted to own Shouyou’s mind, body, and soul. Kageyama eased one finger in noting the fact that Hinata had gone still. He waited a bit before moving the digit slowly in and out. He continued the process until he had eased three fingers inside and Shou was arching into his movements.  
Thrusting his fingers in one last time Kageyama brushed Hinata’s prostate which made Shou emit a very pleasured sound. Kageyama couldn’t wait anymore and retracted his fingers eliciting a whine from Shouyou. Kageyama then proceeded to collect the rest of his cum to lube up his cock and slowly entered Hinata.  
Hinata gripped the sheets tightly his palms had gone white it hurt more than he thought it would. Little tears formed at the edge of his eyes but he powered through the pain. He knew Kageyama was big but it felt earthshattering to have Tobio inside him. Luckily once Tobio bottomed out he stilled.  
“You okay, Shouyou?” he asked concerned about the tears.   
“Yes, Tobio just give me a sec and then you can move.” He replied.   
Hinata was so in love with Kagayama. The reassuring circles Tobio brushed into his skin brought that feeling to the surface. Hinata rolled his hips back signaling for Kageyama to move. Tobio reached for his hand and intertwined them holding his hand in his much larger one. Tobio then kissed the back of his palm and started undulating slowly in and out of him. The slow drags felt like fire around him but after a few they started to feel really good much like Tobio’s fingers had.   
Hinata began rolling his hips in tandem with Tobio’s thrusts, his skin glistening and his body aching to feel more of the wonderful heat made by how thoroughly Kageyama’s cock dragged within him. Hinata felt so full of warmth, so full of love he could barely stand it, and ultimately so full of Kageyama’s cock. With one hand guiding his hips and the other enveloping his own Kageyama picked up the pace of their lovemaking. That caused his cock to drag over Hinata’s prostate and steadily abuse it. Hinata wrapped his legs around Kageyama trying to urge him deeper. That deeper angle plus the combined pleasure of his dick rubbing against Kageyama’s abs and Kageyama’s cock rubbing at his prostate made him cum for a second time that night.   
Hinata’s walls spasmed around his cock and Kageyama was sure he was in ecstasy. He watched as Hinata tilted back and cried out his name as he orgasmed over himself and a couple of thrusts afterward he too had reached his peak. Kageyama pressed as far in as he could and came inside his Hinata.  
Kageyama then pressed himself over Hinata clutched him to his chest and rolled them over. Hinata was now resting on him. He quirked up a smile when he noticed Hinata’s toes barely reached his shins. Content with himself he rested his chin on top of Hinata’s fluffy hair.   
“Kageyama you pervert I can’t believe you used you’re cum as lube like some tacky yaoi manga.” Hinata halfheartedly griped.   
“You let me.” Kageyama responded plainly.  
“I didn’t know what you were doing it just felt really good. You made me feel really good.” Hinata stated.  
“That’s all I wanted. I love you, yknow Shouyou.”   
“I love you too Tobio.” Hinata replied, punctuating it by nuzzling into Kageyama’s chest.  
Kaageyama’s next thought was he would need to buy them a plug to use.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kageyama and Hinata have been getting along better than ever and as usual they were inseparable. Things with the team were going better too, Kageyama apologized to Dadchi and his latent sense of jealousy had ended now that he and Hinata had solidified their love for each other.  
The team was currently in front of Ukai’s shop eating pork buns Dadchi bought them after a particularly tough practice. Kagayama offered to get Hinata a drink after his fizzed out and spilled all over the floor.   
“Don’t forget to get us some more of it too Kageyama!” Hinata chimed happily as Kageyama entered the store.  
Daichi remembered he had ran out of shampoo and decided to go back in the shop to get some. He walked in just in time to see Tobio set down a tangerine soda and a bottle of warming lube on the counter in front of Ukai.  
He looked at Tobio, the items, then at Ukai, and then back at Tobio. He is going to strangle the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lovelies. If you liked it leave me a comment at the jump! Til next time. ^owo^


End file.
